Zelda's BIG Mistake
by LinkGirl
Summary: Zelda makes a mistake! Her idea is to go back in time and change Link's past so his mother didn't die... But when Zelda comes back to her original time, she finds out that she made a BIG mistake. Now she has no way to change it.... R&R!
1. Zelda's Plan

Zelda's BIG Mistake ~*~*~*~ By: LinkGirl

Chapter 1: Zelda's Plan

Author's Note: I don't own ANYONE in this chapter... *Sniff...Sniff* This fanfic takes place after Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

            It had been a year since Link saved Hyrule.  He had returned from is journey, in which he had saved the strange parallel world of Clock Town.  Link still lived in the Kokiri Forest, Navi was with him, and all was going well in the land of Hyrule.

~*~*~Zelda's Point of View

            I sighed; I had just eaten dinner and was in my garden.  Nothing had really happened in the last year.  Of course I had helped Link fight, the Evil King, Ganondorf.  Then a few months later, I had given Link the Ocarina of Time for his quest in which he saved Clock Town.  But he had returned a long time ago and had given the Ocarina back to me.  And even when Link was gone I had been bored out of my mind.

            "Nothing ever happens any more," I complained to my protector, Impa.

            "I thought you would be enjoying the peace in Hyrule."

            I didn't answer.  I was enjoying it, but...before a year ago I had nothing to worry about, no troubles, no regrets.  But now I had both of them.  "Impa?" I asked.

            "Yes, Zelda."

            "Don't you ever wish you could...change things, like things in the past."

            Impa just smiled, "Yes, I wish I could change a lot of things."  With that she turned and started walking out of the garden, "It's getting late you should get to bed."

            I merely nodded and waited for Impa to walk out of sight.  I had an idea...my life was perfect, well almost.  Link's wasn't, he had done so much for Hyrule but had gotten nothing in return.  He didn't even have any parents.  He had been so small when his mother had died and he didn't even know who his father was.

            I headed for my room where I kept the Ocarina of Time.  I picked it up, and then changed in to my only clothes that didn't make me look like a princess.  It was a plain white dress that was tied in the middle.  I took off my headdress and let my hair down.  This was all I needed.  I played the Song of Time and concentrated, I had to go REALLY far back.  Then I was falling.

            I hit the ground softly and opened my eyes.  Around me danced the magic of the Kokiri Forest.  I had made it...but was I in the right time?

            "Someone help me..." a voice called from someplace near by.

            I looked around and found a woman hurt at the entrance of the Kokiri Forest, which was only a few yards away from me.  The woman was carrying a baby in her arms.  I quickly went up to the mother.  "It's all right I'll go get help," I said as I ran to get help from one of the Kokiri.

            The Kokiri didn't ask where I had come from.  Some of the Kokiri went to the Deku Tree who let both the mother and me stay.  This was my plan, while a war went on, outside the walls of the Kokiri Forest, I would help Link's mother get well.  With help from the Kokiri, I healed and helped the woman back to full strength.  This took at least a month or more.  I didn't really keep track of the time.

-----A Month Or More Later

            "Do you feel better," I asked to the woman.

            "Better than I ever have, thank you," she smiled at me and picked up baby Link and cradled him.

            "The war should be over soon," I reassured the mother, remembering my studies on Hyrule's history.

            "I wish it would be over soon, but I am afraid that wars don't just end," she said in a worried tone.

            "I need to go, but don't worry about the war, once it's over you'll be able to get a home in Hyrule Market."

            "You have been too kind, but before you go, could I possibly have your name."

            I didn't want the mother to know my full name.  I answered, "Zel, it's Zel."

            "Thank you Zel, may we meet again."

            "I hope so...take care of you son, you don't know how important he is."  I walked out of the house, the same house Link used to live in, or did live in during my time.  I then took out the Ocarina of Time.

            "Zel," called a voice from below the house.

            I looked down and saw Saria.  I climbed down the ladder and turned to Saria.

            "Zel, mysteries surround you...and your ocarina," Saria motioned to the ocarina, which was still in my hand.

            "There is nothing you need to know about me, I need to go now."

            "Something tells me that you are...different."

            "There is nothing different about me," I said sort of afraid that she might figure something out, "I'm just a regular Hylian."

            "I guess I will just have to believe you, I hope we see each other again," she answered, a little suspiciously.

            I walked to the entrance of the Kokiri Forest, trying to block out Saria.  Then I walked into the darkness of the tunnel, which lead to Hyrule Field.  I stopped and played the Song of Double Time.  I, once again, concentrated hard on my own time.  But this time I, somehow, blacked out.

~*~*~Link's Point of View

            "Wake up, Link," called my mother from the kitchen.

            "I'm getting up," I called sleepily from my bed.  I was SO glad that today was a Saturday.  No schooling today and all I had to do were my chores, and then I would be able to play with my friends.  I got out of my bed and got dressed into a green T-shirt and dark blue jeans.  I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.  I started to stare off into space.

            "You okay kiddo?" she asked, snapping me to reality.

            "Huh...oh yeah, just thinking about I dream I had last night."

            "Good or bad?"

            I thought for a minute, "Nether it was, well...strange..." I had been having this dream for the last few days but today it had been clearer than ever before.

            "Tell me about it," she insisted.

            "Well, it starts out with me standing in front of the drawbridge to the market.  It's nighttime and it's raining...suddenly the drawbridge lowers and a man comes out...a man in black, he's riding a black horse and...and...a girl is being held captive by him, I think.  She's on the horse with him...and that's when I wake up," I said, still thinking about the dream...who was the man...and who was that girl.

            "That is a strange dream," my mom confessed as she put my breakfast in front of me.

            After I ate breakfast, I cleaned my room, swept the house, and washed the dishes.  When I was done I said a quick good-bye to my mom and rushed outside.  I headed for the market place where my friends would be waiting for me.

~*~*~Zelda's Point of View

            When I opened my eyes I was laying down on my bed.  I suddenly jerked up.  Where was the Ocarina of Time?  I frantically looked around but it was nowhere in my room.  I ran out of my room and ran right into Impa.

            "Whoa Zelda, slow down it's 11:00 are you okay?" she said putting her hands on my shoulders.

            Before I knew what I was saying I had burst out with the question, "Where is the Ocarina of Time?!?"

            "The Ocarina of Time?  Your father has it, why?" she questioned.

            I thought for a minute, "What is today's date?"

            "It's... *Impa says the month, day, and year*"

            Oh no...I hadn't gone far enough in time.  It was a year earlier then the time I had started in, "Where's my father?"

            "He just left Hyrule on an important errand," she replied, confused.

            I sighed...this plan had just gone bad.  I needed to return to my own time, the time after Ganondorf was defeated.  But now my father had gone somewhere, with the Ocarina of Time.

            I walked past Impa and mumbled, "I'm going for a walk."

            I didn't hear her when she called, "Zelda, you should put on some different clothes."

            I wasn't thinking right.  I had to go find Link.  I walked through the castle and headed for the market.  There was just one problem...I didn't know where Link lived now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW!!!  Link has a mother now!!!  OK, I'm over reacting...

The 2nd chapter is up so you are welcome to read it...


	2. Link's New Friends

Zelda's BIG Mistake ~*~*~*~ By: LinkGirl

Chapter 2: Link's New Friends

Author's Note: I DO own some people in this fanfic now: Dan, Ricky, Justan, and Sanddra.  Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

~*~*~Link's Point of View

            "What can we do today?" Dan asked.

            "We can go scare some people with masks," Ricky said.

            "We do that every week," Dan pointed out.

            "How 'bout we play tag," Justan suggested.

            "That game is for babies," Ricky said, "What if we go chase the dogs?"

            Dan, Ricky, and Justan were my three best friends.

            Dan was my very best friend.  We had been friends since before we could remember.  We lived next to each other and he would visit me everyday just after schooling.  He had blond hair, like me, and brown eyes.  He was taller then me, but of course everyone was taller then me because I was so short.  He loved going around playing 'Hero.'

            Ricky had moved to Hyrule Market about two years ago.  Ricky was a troublemaker.  He would always come up with cruel ideas...which always got him, or us, in trouble.  Ricky was a red head and was the tallest.  He had brown eyes like Dan, but the brown in Ricky's eyes was a lot darker.

            Justan is the smartest of us all.  But Ricky always calls him 'sissy' because he never wants to do anything dangerous and whenever he gets hurt he would...well...start crying.  He had green eyes and brown hair.

            All four of us were sitting against the fountain in the middle of the market place.

            "Heeeeelllloooooooo...Anyone in there," Dan said waving his hand in front of my face.

            "Huh...Yeah, what?" I asked, I was still thinking about my dream.

            "We're trying to figure out what to play," Ricky said.

            "Oh...ummm...How about we look for Sanddra," I replied.

            Sanddra was Dan's sister and was a year older then all of us.  She was a tomboy and acted sort of like Ricky.  She was very tall for her age and looked similar to her brother.  She had brown eyes and long blond hair.  Just that she would always put her hair in a bun so no one ever really knew the length.  There weren't any girls her age in Hyrule market so she just played with us.

            "Fine," Dan, Ricky, and Justan said at the same time.

            We found Sanddra in the Shooting Gallery.  She had gotten a slingshot from her parents a few weeks ago, but she had never let any of us try it out.  All four of us watched her hit the targets.  She hit most of them.

            "That was great Sanddra," I said to her once she was done.

            "Thanks, I've been practicing a lot," she replied.

            "Hey Sanddra, want to play with us," Dan said.

            "Okay, what are you doing?" she asked, as we all exited the Shooting Gallery.

            "We're not sure yet," Justan said, with a smile.  Dan, Ricky, and me knew that Justan had a crush on Sanddra.  He had told us a few months ago, and it was sort of obvious.

            She smiled back and said, "Who wants to try out my slingshot?"

            "You're going to let us try it?" I said, excited at the idea.

            "Yeah...but let's go over by the castle, so you guys don't accidentally hit anyone," she said still smiling.

            So we headed off to the field by the castle.  All of us were so excited.  We would finally have a chance to try out Sanddra's slingshot.

~*~*~Zelda's Point of View

            "Hi Zelda," said the guard who was guarding the gate to the castle.

            I didn't reply, I was to zoned out.  I barley knew where I was going.  I walked a few more feet and stopped.  I leaned against the tree that was in front of me and closed my eyes.  For some reason I just couldn't think.

-----Some Time Later

            "Wake up," someone was shaking me awake.

            "Huh...wa..." I stammered as I opened my eyes.  I must have fallen asleep.  Sitting in front of me was a girl with blond hair and brown eyes.  She was rather tall and was wearing a red shirt.

            "Are you all right," asked the girl.

            "Hey let me try!" I heard a yell.

            "I'm next," called another voice.

            "Jeezz...I guess I'm going last," said a very familiar voice, it sound like...someone I knew, but I couldn't pinpoint who.

            "QUIET," the girl yelled, looking around, "Can't you, like, take turns?"

            "I've been saying that!  Ah, never mind," said the familiar voice.  Who was that, I was just too sleepy to tell who was specking.  Then a boy joined the girl.             "Who is she?" said the boy.  Was that...?

            "Bets me," said the girl.

            "Link?" I said in a groggy tone.

            "Huh, what did you say?" asked the boy.

            "Link..." I repeated.

            "Who are you?" he asked.

            "Zelda..." I said in the same groggy voice...I was SO tired.

            "PRINCESS ZELDA!!!" the girl yelled, terrified.

            "Oww...I'm awake!" I said opening my eyes fully and sitting up.  I looked closely at the boy.  It was Link but he looked so...different!  He was not wearing Kokiri clothes, and had Hylian clothes on.  The hair that used to wave in front of his face had been cut.

            "Your Princess Zelda!" he said, also terrified.  Two other boys came up behind Link and the girl.  One had red hair and the other had brown hair.

            "She doesn't look like the princess," said the boy with red hair.

            "Well of course she does!  She just isn't dressed like she usual does..." said the boy with brown hair.

            I was now awake and was listening to the conversation with interest.  "Ummm, am I not here or are just trying to annoy me?" I said, now smiling.

            Link smiled and gave a laugh. "You don't act like a princess," he said with another laugh.

            "Well, what did you think a princess acted like?" I asked.

            "Touchy, not nice, rude..." said the girl.

            "I'm anything but those things," I replied.

            "HEY!!!  I HIT SOMETHING!!!" shouted out an unknown voice.

            "Dan, we're not even watching you," the red head shouted back, "Get over here!"

            "Ummm...Could I possibly have your names," I asked in a polite way.

            "Oh...I'm Sanddra," said the girl, "He's Ricky," pointing to the red head.  "He's Justan," pointing to the boy with brown hair.  "And the guy who just INTERRUPTED!!!"

            "Sorry," said a boy with blond hair, who walked over to where we were sitting.  He was holding a slingshot.

            "His name is Dan," she said rolling her eyes.  "And you already seem to know Link."

            "How do you know my name anyway?" Link asked.

            I stared at the ground.  How was I supposed to say, 'Well, I came from the future where you are the Hero of Time, who had saved Hyrule from the King of Evil, Ganondorf.'?  That would sound stupid and crazy.  "I once saw someone call you by that name," I lied.

            Link looked at me strangely, he didn't believe me.  He then said, "You're a bad liar, you know that."

            "I know..." I replied softly.  There was silence.

            "Does anyone care if I hit something OR NOT!" Dan said, breaking the silence.

            "FINE!  What did you hit?" Sanddra yelled, very irritated.

            "Uhhhhhh...I can't remember," Dan said.

            "I want to try the slingshot," Link broke in, trying to stop Sanddra from straggling Dan.

            Dan gave the slingshot to Link.  Link stood up and walked away from us.  He turned around and took aim at something...

~*~*~Link's Point of View

            I turned around and took aim at a small stone right next to Justan.

            "Hey Zelda watch this," I said.

            "Link! What are you..." Sanddra started, but it was to late.  I let go of the seed.  The seed went flying and hit the stone making it jump into the air.  Everyone was quiet.

            "Whoa...Link, you just hit a very, very, very small rock, from very, very, very far away!  On your very, very, very first try!" Ricky exclaimed.

            I stared at the stone.  What had come over me?  Why had I done such a stupid thing...to try and impress Zelda?  And further more, how had I hit that stone?  I had never used a slingshot in my life!  Yet I had hit that tiny stone with ease.

            "Link, how did you do that?" asked Sanddra.

            "I'm not sure..." I replied.  I looked at Zelda she didn't seem surprised at all!

            "That was your first time using a slingshot?" she asked.

            "Yeah," I said in a small voice.

            She just gave me a smile and got up.  "Could we go to the market?  Maybe you guys can show me around," she said.

            "OK," said all my friends.

            We all headed back to the market.  I gave Sanddra back her slingshot.  I was still wondering how and why I had hit the stone, when Zelda touched my hand.  I looked at her and she looked back at me.  She gave a smile and ran ahead of us down into the market.  Suddenly all my thoughts about the slingshot vanished...I liked Zelda...

~*~*~The King's Point of View (Zelda's father)

            We were riding through the Lost Woods.  I had to get as far away from Hyrule as I could.  I need to put the Ocarina of Time in a safe place.  Far away, far away from the evil now floating over Hyrule.

            "Your majesty, I can feel an evil here.  We should go back," said one of the soldiers.

            I had to agree.  I felt a huge amount of evil here, but we couldn't go back. "We must keep going," I said, unsure of what to do.

            "Who's that?" said another soldier, pointing up ahead.

            We rode a little further; I could start to make out a man riding a horse.  The man was wearing black and I could feel some strange power coming from him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Link now has Hylian friends...cool...

Do you like this fanfic?  Write a review if you do (or if you don't)!


	3. A Dream Comes True

Zelda's BIG Mistake ~*~*~*~ By: LinkGirl

Chapter 3: A Dream Comes True

Author's Note: I only own Dan, Ricky, Justan, and Sanddra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

~*~*~The King's Point of View (Zelda's father)

            "Hand over the ocarina," the man said in a cold voice.

            "What...I don't know what your talking about," I said trying not to sound scared.  Was the evil in the forest coming from this man?

            "Heh Heh Heh, I think you know well enough what I am talking about," he said in the same cold voice.  "Now, hand over the Ocarina of Time!"

            "No, you will have to kill me in order to get it," I said as I turned my horse around and galloped the other way.

            "Fine," I heard him shout as he gave chase.

            I heard the gallop of another horse behind me.  Then screams filled the air.  The screams had come from the men who had been escorting me.  I didn't want to look back; I didn't need to see their horrible fate.  I galloped on, through the trees.

            "You can not escape death," the man shouted to me.

            He was catching up to me.  I wasn't going to make it out of the forest...alive.  No, I needed to try.  Then I heard a sound behind me.  I looked back and saw some sort of blast heading straight for me.  I screamed out in pain and fell off my horse.

            The man stepped down from his horse and looked down at me, "Never defy the King of Evil."

            "No..." I gasped.  How could I have let this happen...Then I felt no more.

~*~*~Link's Point of View

            It was the end of the day and we were playing hide and seek in the market.

            "I found you Zelda," I said to her as she came out from behind a bush.  "Okay, I found everyone.  Now can we do something else?"

            "Yeah, yeah..." Ricky said.  He was really bored.

            "What can we play?" asked Justan.

            "I don't know..." I was cut off.

            "SOMEONE, GET PRINCESS ZELDA!" We heard someone call.  Then a guard walked in to the market.  He was helping a seriously wounded man walk.

            I heard a gasp from Zelda.  She ran up to the guard, we followed.

            "What's wrong," Zelda asked in a very worried tone.

            "Zel..da..." the wounded man's said.  His voice was very rasp and he looked like he had a hard time keeping his eyes open.

            "Someone get a doctor," Zelda said urgently.

            "No...time..." the wounded man said again in the same raspy voice.

            By this time a crowd was gathering around us but everyone was silent.  Then I saw my mom.  She was pushing through the crowd.

            "Link," my mom called to me, then she stopped.  She was looking at Zelda with a strange expression on her face.

~*~*~Zelda's Point of View

            I was looking at the wounded solider.  He was one of the men who had gone with my father...how I knew this, I cannot answer.

            "Your...father..." the wounded man said.  "He's..." the man paused; he looked scared to tell me the truth.  "Dead..."

            It hit me hard.  The word 'dead' kept echoing in my mind.  I was unaware of a small scream coming from my mouth.

            "A man...in...black..." the solider gave a groan, "He demanded...an...ocarina..."

            I couldn't hear anymore...I was crying.  My father was dead.  Nothing mattered anymore.  I collapsed on the ground, my head in my hands.  I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jerked away.  No one could help me...no one knew what I had done...I...Me...I didn't care anymore.  I ran, I don't know where, I just ran.  Hoping that I could run away from everything...

~*~*~Link's Point of View

            "ZELDA!" I called.  She was running right into Hyrule Field.  I tried to run after her but I felt my mom's hand on my shoulder.

            "Link, I need to tell you something..." she said, her voice trailing off.

            Reluctantly, I went with my mom to our house.  Ricky, Justan, Dan, and Sandra followed me.  As we entered she lead us to the couch.  We all sat and I looked at my mom.  To my disbelief she had tears in her eyes.

            "Link...I need to tell you a story..." she said, trying to keep from crying.

            "Should we leave?" Sanddra asked.

            "No, you don't need to," she said as she looked at me.  "Link, a long time ago when you were just a baby there was a war in Hyrule.  At that time I was trying to keep you safe but I had gotten hurt.  All that mattered was getting you to safety.  I was desperate, I fled to the Kokiri Forest."

            I couldn't believe it...My mom had gone to the Kokiri Forest?  One of the places where Hylian's weren't allowed to go to.

            My mother continued, "When I got there I had no strength left.  But a girl in a white dress, just like Zelda's, helped me.  She nursed me back to health, with help from the Kokiri.  Right before she left she told me her name was...Zel..."

            I just sat there.  I was still trying to intake what my mom had just said.

            "Zel...you mean Zelda?" Dan asked in a horse voice.

            "How is that possible?!" I burst out, "Zelda's the same age as us..."

            "Link, remember that story I used to tell you at night.  The one about the Triforce," she asked.  "Do you remember the part about the instrument."

            I did remember.  In the story there was an instrument that allowed you to go back and forth trough time.  Did Zelda have that instrument?  Did she somehow change my past?  I was so confused.

            "We have to find Zelda," I finally said after a few minutes of silence.  I need to find out what she had done.

            All six of us, my mom, Dan, Sandra, Justan, Ricky, and me, ran out of the house and to Hyrule Field.

~*~*~Zelda's Point of View

            I had been wandering around for hours and it was already dark.  I didn't care anymore.  All was lost.  I had made the biggest mistake of my life.  I headed back to Hyrule Castle.  For some strange reason the drawbridge was down.  I didn't really pay attention to it though.  I just wanted to sleep.  I felt drained.

            As I walked I realized it was raining.  The rain wasn't coming down that hard though.  I walked into the castle and headed for my room.

            "Zelda, I know what happened to your father," I heard Impa's voice.  "Do you want to talk about it?"

            I was about to say no when I thought better of it, "Yeah...OK."  We went and sat down in the garden.  "Impa, you once told me that you wanted to change a lot of things in your past.  What if you did get a chance to change it...but when you did, you ended up making a mistake.  What are you supposed to do?"

            "Zelda, we all make mistakes and we all learn from them.  You'll just have to be more careful, and not make that mistake again.  Now, you should get to bed, you've had a long day," she said in a gentle tone.

            Before I could say anything we heard loud crash.  Smoke filled the air.  And when it cleared there stood my worst fear, Ganondorf.  He walked toward me, but Impa got in front of me, blocking me from site.

            "GET AWAY!!" she cried out.

            "No," I heard him say in a cold hard voice.  He took out his sword and swung.  Impa had no time to react.  She fell to the ground.

            "NO..." I heard myself scream as I backed away.

            "You're coming with me," he said in the same cold voice.  I tried to run but he grabbed me by the arm and jerked me toward him.  He took me to his horse, just outside the castle and mounted it.  He started to gallop off into the night air, with me clinging on for my life.

~*~*~Link's Point of View

            We had been searching for Zelda but had not been able to find her.  The rain was coming down harder and we had no choice but to go back to Hyrule Market.

            "Hurry up," Justan said.

            We finally made it to the drawbridge only to find that it was up.

            "No...we're trapped out here," Sanddra complained, in a small voice.

            "What are we going to do?" I asked my mother.

            Before she could answer the drawbridge began to lower.  Out galloped a man on a horse, a man in black.  He was holding a girl.  I squinted, only to see that the girl was Zelda!  Then I remembered my dream.  This was exactly what had happened in my dream.

            The man stopped and looked at us.  Then I heard Zelda cry out, "LINK, I'M SORRY..." She never got to finish because the man galloped off into the darkness.

            "He's headed for the Kokiri Forest!" my mom called out, as she started running after the man.  My friends and me all followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is getting more and more sadder...But don't worry, everything's going to be all right!


	4. TIME

Zelda's BIG Mistake ~*~*~*~ By: LinkGirl

Chapter 4: TIME

Author's Note: I own Dan, Ricky, Justan, and Sanddra, and that's all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

~*~*~Link's Point of View

            We entered the Kokiri Forest.  My eyes were blinded with the color red.  The Kokiri Forest was on fire!  The magic flames blazed even though it was raining.  Then I saw a girl with green hair run up to us.

            "You must get out of here!" she told us.

            "Where's Zelda," I asked her.

            "Follow me, quickly," she said as she ran off.

            We ran through the rain and I felt wet and soaked.  The girl lead us through a long passage way.  We came out into a clearing with a HUGE tree in the middle.  It looked dead and sad at the same time.  In front of the tree stood the man in black with Zelda in his grip.  He was looking right at us.

            Then I saw my mom run toward him and scream, "LET HER GO!!!"  As she ran she took out a small dagger.  The man did not see this, and just stood there, waiting.  For a second I wondered where my mom had gotten the dagger, but my thoughts were interrupted when my mom stopped running, a few feet away from the man, and threw the dagger.  It hit the man's right shoulder and he gave a yell.  Zelda became free and ran over to me.  In her hand was a silver ocarina.

            Then I heard my mom yell.  She fell backwards to the ground.

            I heard a scream issue from my mouth and I ran up to her, "Mom!"

            She opened her eyes just a little, "Link...In the past...I don't think I was...supposed to live... Go back and change it.... I Love you..." she fell silent; I didn't need to look into her eye to tell that she was dead.

            I cried out.  I could feel tears coming down my face.  Then, I felt myself being pulled away from her.  All of a sudden, sword hit the ground where I had just been.  I would have been cut in two if I had not been pulled back.  I looked behind me and saw my friends.  They each gave me a look that said it all...'Be brave and do what's right.'  Then they leaped in front of me and grab the man in black.  They pulled him backwards, away from me.

            I looked back to see that Zelda had put the ocarina up to her mouth.  But then she collapsed, from either exhaustion or she was hurt, I had no time to wonder.  The girl with green hair grabbed the ocarina from Zelda and pushed it into my hands.

            "Play this tune," she said taking out a wooden ocarina.  She played six notes.  "You'll know what to do after that," she said as she ran away.

            I played the six notes on the silver ocarina...

~*~*~Zelda's Point of View

            "Get up, you've slept enough for one day," I heard someone say.

            I opened my eyes, "IMPA!" I yelled.  It had all been a dream!  A horrible nightmare!  I got up and hugged Impa.

            "Where did that come from?" she asked me, "Oh, never mind.  Link's here to see you.  He's waiting in the garden."

            I got up and headed straight for the garden.  When I entered he was looking at the flowers.

            "Why, hello sleeping beauty," he said in a cheery tone.

            "Link," I paused.  I was so glad it had just been a dream.  I thought all had been lost.  I walked up to him and sat down.  "Impa said you wanted to see me."

            "Yeah, I got you something," he said passing me a box.  "I need to get going, I have things to do," he said as he stood up and we looked at each other for a minute, "You can open it you know."

            I looked down at the box.  There was a letter tied to the top.  I opened the letter and read it...

_                        Dear Zelda,_

_                        I know you had a rough night._

_                        Impa told me you had some nightmares._

_                        I hope you feel all right._

_                        I just wanted to tell you that I'm always free to talk to._

_                        And if you need anything just ask._

_                        Visit me some time..._

_                        ~Love Link_

            I looked up at him and he smiled back.  I looked back down at the box and opened it.  Inside was the Ocarina of Time and a small note.  The note read...

_                        'I need to thank you for letting me relive a life with my mother.  You are a good friend.'_

            I looked up but Link was gone.  Time is a strange and valuable thing.  Something I don't think anyone will understand...Not even the Hero of Time.

_~*~The End_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow...Is anyone wondering what happened?  Was it REALLY a dream?

Okay, I KNOW the majority of my reviewers wanted another chapter but... *Sigh* I'm NOT going to make one; I think this was a good ending. ^_^; (REVIEW!!! ;p)


End file.
